A Step together
by CrazyBebo
Summary: Misaki got an opportunity to work for a company. Getting paid a nice salary with an free apartment to live in. She has to share the apartment with her roommate. Even though Misaki agreed to work for the company, she does not know anything about her working position or about her roommate. Sorry I am really bad in summaries. Please Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

I am back with another story. I am on vacation now and thought to write a new Story. There might be some OOC as I am trying to write in the first person for the first time. I know there might be some mistakes,...

I do not own any of the Characters. If there is any similarities with the plot... it's coincident. Thanks and enjoy the story :)

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes Mom, I have to go. You clearly know that we can't afford to lose this opportunity."

"You don't have to go. I can find another job and we will be alright for a while."

"No Mom, you have already worked so hard, now it's my time to work. And look at the bright side. I am getting a job offer with a nice salary and a nice place to stay. What else do we need? If I get this job then we surely can pay off the debts, renovate the house and live a better life. The life you and Suzuna deserve. Please mom let me go."

"But you will be alone and you don't know anyone. How will you manage? And your room-"

"Mom, I told you. I will be fine. And you know your Misaki. I can take good care of myself. And talking about my roommate, I have been talking to her since I found out that I am going to live in a shared apartment. She is a very sweet girl and is just one year older then me. We have become good friends in this short time. So don't worry. I gotta go now, the train is soon going to leave. I will call you once I get there. Take good care of yourself and of Suzuna. Don't worry about me I will be fine and don't take too much stress."

"Okay Misaki, take care and call me once you get there, don't forget. I love you Misaki."

"Bye Mom, yes I will and I love you too. Tell Suzuna I love her too and I am going to miss you both."

….**  
**

I quickly found myself an empty seat and sat down and let out a loud sound of relieve. I still can't believe that I got a job offer with a very nicely paid salary and a free apartment to stay. Even though I told Mom that I am fine, I am not. I am not scarred, just nervous. Who wouldn't I be? I don't know what my position is at the Company or how my roommate is. If I had told Mom that even I don't know what I am going to do at the Company she surely would had just denied my request of going. And if she found out that I don't know anything about my roommate, yeah then she would had definitely never let me go. I feel bad for lying to her, but what can I do? Since my father left us with a huge debt, our lives have been miserable. Mom works at two places and even though I help her, the debts are still far from being paid back. Mom and I have not allowed Suzuna, my younger sister, to work as she is still young, but she tries to be a help at home. With cooking and all…

Anyway, I hope everything turns out to be the way I thought. A nice working place and a nice roommate, that's all that I am hoping for. I don't want to push my luck,... With that in my mind I closed my eyes and thought of the life my family and I will have after paying the debts off

…..

The train ride was okay, but finding the apartment wasn't that easy. It could have been easier if the taxi driver didn't keep staring back at me. With a short temper I have, I scolded the driver and got him a black eye. Leading me to be stranded in an empty alley. It wasn't that empty, there were some rusty cars, some dustbins, and some streetlights, which were flickering and showing signs of dying.

On my way to find the apartment I felt that someone was following me. I wasn't scared, as I know how to defend myself. But every time I turned around to look if someone was, there wasn't anybody. Just me on the sidewalk, with my suitcase. As I started to walk again, I felt again that someone was following me.

I turned around and screamed annoyed in the empty alley "Whoever you are, you are not scarring me. I don't have anything expensive on me, so stop following me."

As I turned around to continue walking, someone was standing right in front of me. The sudden surprise startled me and I fell backwards on my butt. Ow!

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I heard the person say. Even though they said that they were sorry, it didn't seem like they were. The person looked creepy, as he was wearing a black hoddie with a cap on, making it hard to see the face.

"W-Who is scared. Just surprised to see someone in this Alley" I said annoyed.

Even though I was relieved that I finally found someone whom I can ask the way, I was getting an unpleasant feeling.

"Again. I am sorry. So, are you lost?" As I stood up I could now see the person clearer. The guy had to be at least twenty-two years old and was about eight inches taller then me. At first I thought he was from a foreign country with his green eyes and blond hair, but then I remembered the way he was talking. His Japanese was fluent, so he might be foreign with Japanese background?

"Hey, you. You here? I know I am good looking and you can check me out later, but I need to know where you are going so I can help you." I totally forgot that I was staring at him and quickly looked down. So he could not see my blushing face and to hide the annoyance that was suddenly showing up.

"No I am totally fine and don't need any help." With a quick glare I took my suitcase and walked around him to continue the way I was walking. But then realized what an embarrassing thing I had done. He surely thought that I am stupid or so. Like I care. As I just walked four feet away I had realized I needed to ask the person where my apartment was as it was rally dark and cold outside.

I turned around and quickly said "Hey, can you tell me where this is?"

He was still standing there as if he knew that he was the only one right now who could help me. To be honest, he wasn't wrong. That got me even more annoyed. To my irritation he gave me a see-you-do-need-my-help grin. I gave him the address and he grinned to himself before telling me how to get there.

I didn't even bother to thank him and yanked the paper slip from his hand and started to walk to the apartment. Out of curiosity I turned around to see if he was still there, but he had already disappeared in the dark alley.

…..

As I got to my apartment, I quickly asked the receptionist to tell me my apartment number and got the key from her. I thanked her and made my way to the elevator. I pressed the up button for the elevator and started to wait. After seven minutes of waiting I asked the receptionist why the elevator wasn't coming.

With a smile she told me "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The elevator is broken and cannot be used momentarily. It will be repaired by tomorrow noon"

Great. Now this…

"And how to I get up to my apartment now?" I asked her annoyed.

"You have to take the stairs, Miss" with that she went back to reading her magazine, indicating that she was done with the conversation.

My apartment was on the twenty-fifth floor, the last floor. Why did the company have to give me an apartment so far up? Well, I cannot complain now.

If I can get this far, I can also climb the stairs. With my goal set I quickly climbed the stairs to my apartment. Surprisingly it felt good.

I quickly looked around to find my apartment, which wasn't that hard to find as only my apartment was on that floor. I made my to the apartment door and opened the door with the key.

As I entered the apartment, I couldn't believe my eyes. The apartment was enormous. As I walked in on the left there was the kitchen with a counter opposite of the stove, which was against the wall. Behind the counter there was an area for a dining table. Even though the kitchen and dinning room were attached to the living room, the living room was big enough that it could divide into one extra room. In the front there was a big floor length window showing the magnificent view of the city. There was a TV on the right side and a big half round sofa opposite the TV. In front of the sofa there was a little table. There were some magazines and the remote control. It looked really nice and simple.

As I was walking around there I saw another room. It was located on the left corner where the door to walk into the apartment was. I missed it when I walked in as I was looking at the kitchen. When I entered the room, the room was slightly bigger then the living room, there was a single master bed against the wall in the middle of the room. On each side there were a tables with a table lamps. On the left side there was a door, probably the closet.

As I walked in there was a bathroom and closet combination. To get to the bathroom, I had to walk through the closet. As I walked there were hangers and shelves to put clothes on. I looked to my right side and saw watches, ties, shoes, shirts, pants and coats neatly sorted and the opposite side was empty, probably for me. As I made my way through the closet I came to the bathroom.

The bathroom was as big as the living room but a little bit smaller. There were two sinks with a big mirror. Opposite the sinks there was a big open shower with the showerhead attached to the ceiling. In the corner there was a Jacuzzi with windows behind. As I was walking out of the Bathroom/Closet I was wondering why there were ties, shoes, and all kinds of men's stuff in the closet. Maybe my roommate was tomboyish, like I dress anything like a girl, I thought to myself. Maybe the previous owner was still packing out and still has to get some stuff. I can ask my roommate once she gets here.

As I closed the door behind me I noticed that the wall in front of me and opposite of the bed were floor length windows too. I couldn't help it as I saw the bed and jumped on it. As I lay down and looked in front of me, my eyes were wide open as my eyeballs were going to fall out and my mouth was agape.

Since the apartment was on the top, basically on the roof there was a big deck with a swimming pool in the middle. There were couple outdoor lounge chairs against the wall side. I was able to slide the window open to get a closer look. There were glass railings around the roof and in the corners there were plants to make the place look nice. As I was walking back I wanted to check out the view from all sides. As I headed back there was a staircase leading up, making me curious too see what was up there. There were glass railings again to make sure that nobody fell down. But there was grass on the floor with a little palm tree in one corner. In the middle there was a round outdoor daybed with a canopy. I really liked that place and thought of it as an escape place. Maybe when I need to relax and get away from work, which would be my place.

Making my way down into the kitchen I could not believe that I was staying at a place like this. This had to be a dream. I pinched my left arm really hard and let out a scream. This is not a dream Misaki, I told myself. Maybe the receptionist made a mistake and gave me the wrong key or so. I looked for the phone, then quickly looked for the number for the receptionist, which was written on a stick pad next to the phone and called down there.

After I asked her to check the name again and if she made a mistake in giving me the wrong key, she told me that I was in the right apartment. Maybe the company is very wealthy and all the employees are given apartments like this.

I still felt a little uneasy and started to look around if there was anything I could do. Since I don't know how to cook, I thought that I could start unpacking my belongings and wait for my roommate to come.

After I got done with sorting out my things I sat on the sofa and started to wait for my roommate. Even though I don't know how she looks or what her name is, I think that I am going to get along with her. How hard can it be to live with a girl? I don't know why there is only one bed in the big apartment, but if I have to share the room with her then I will. The bed was big enough for three people to sleep in. But, if she didn't want to share the room, I would volunteer to sleep on the sofa. I wasn't going to make her sleep on the sofa, as I was the one who has to share the apartment with her. I wasn't going to bother her and that was my plan.

As I sat on the sofa and waited for my roommate to come, I looked around and saw that there weren't any pictures in the living room. I looked even around and saw that there weren't any photos in the whole apartment. It was decorated nicely but there weren't any personal belongings lying around. Even at my house we have photos of us on the wall. Of course the pictures in which Mom, Suzuna and I are in, we threw away the pictures of my father or cut him out of the photos.

Maybe my roommate she did not have time since she moved in. Well, I can ask her that too as soon as she gets here.

…..

Since I have been awake since 4 a.m. I decided to take a quick nap. I must have fallen asleep as I woke up to the sound of a door opening.

"Hey, I am Misaki Ayuzawa your new roommate. Nice to meet you"

As I got up to meet her and to greet her, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that I was still sleeping and dreaming. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, knowing this wasn't a dream.

?

* * *

Well this was it. If you guys think that I should continue then I shall do that. I tried in writing in first person, but lets see...

Please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...

I am so sorry that I am updating so late. A lot has happened after I had posted the first chapter and I have been so busy with college and so. Thank you for your patience and supporting the story :) ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters.

* * *

I sat on the chair behind the counter and watched the person in front of me with envied awe. I never knew how to cook and when I did, it always ended up burned or not edible. As I sat on the counter and looked at the back of the person, I thought of how all of this happened.

**FLASHBACK**

As I got up to meet her and to greet her, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that I was still sleeping and dreaming. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, knowing this wasn't a dream.

I quickly straightened up and got in my self-defense mode.

"Who are you?" I asked the person in front of me.

Without saying anything the person just took of their shoes and came in. As they started to walk in and got in the light, I was finally able to see who it was.

It wasn't a SHE it was a HE. My Roommate was a GUY? No, this was not happening.

"Aren't you the girl I met earlier, that was checking me out..." As he said that I could feel my cheeks burn and thought were a saw this guy. And then it hit me; he was the same guy who showed me the way earlier.

"Also, I am the owner of this apartment and live here." The sudden answer shocked me.

"No way. This isn't your apartment. I am sharing this apartment with my roommate. I got this apartment from the company I am going to work for." I insisted.

Even though I knew that the person might be telling the truth, I didn't wanted to believe him. As he was able to get into the apartment easily and with all the security I saw downstairs they would have certainly arrested an intruder.

As if he read my thoughts he responded, "Think again. I was able to get into the apartment easily, would I have been a intruder the security dude's would have caught me already and I would have been in jail or in the hospital with broken bones."

The answer made sense.

"Okay then. If you are the owner does not mean that you are not a stranger to me. How about this, you do not do something stupid and nobody gets hurt?" Even though it was his stupid apartment it did not mean I could trust him.

"I like that. Feisty… Well, I am telling you the truth. And I won't do anything that will make you want to hit me" Even though he said that, I still wasn't ready to trust him.

Why was this happening to me?

How? Why? I did not know how to react to this and what to do. I was so confused. Seeing my confused face he suggested that we would sit down and talk about this matter.

"Well there is nothing to "talk" about. I am in an apartment with a stranger. The company gave the apartment to me. My roommate should have been a SHE but it is a HE. I am clearly not staying with a stranger. I am going!" I started open and put my stuff back into the suitcase and thought how ridiculous this all was. And then I heard the stranger starting to talk.

"You know it's late and dark outside. You obviously are new to this area and won't even find the way to the nearest Hotel. Let alone you found a Hotel you won't even get a room in any of them, as there is a big conference in the city and that is why all the rooms will be booked. So where are you going to go? Just stay here; I am not a bad guy as you see. Would I have been a bad guy I would have already done something. Just stay here the night and you can talk to the company tomorrow. Think about it."

I did not know how to respond, as he clearly was right. I did not even clearly know my way to the company, as I was thinking to ask my roommate. I would be stranded outside and freeze to death. Man I hated this. I so hated this. I never felt so helpless and it was frustrating me. I felt like punching something, but then saw that the stranger was still looking at me. For the answer I just put down my suitcase and made my way to the living room area.

Seeing that I was not going anywhere the stranger went on. "Okay, so let's have something to eat and talk."

He did not bother listening to my answer and made his way to the kitchen and find the items he needed and I just followed him. I still did not trust him and carefully saw what he was doing. I mean, I did not know him and he could drug me or kill me.

He briefly turned around and saw me staring at him. "I was gonna tell you my name but apparently you are not done checking me out, whenever you are done let me know and I will tell you my name…"

This guy was seriously annoying. If it weren't for the circumstances I was in I would have already given him two black eyes and would be out that door.

Ignoring my death glares he told me his name "Takumi. Takumi Usui" And with that he started to cook again.

**End of Flashback**

Announcing that dinner was ready, my flashback ended. I still felt a little bit weird to me being with a male in the same apartment and having dinner. Usually it would be my sister, mom (sometimes she missed out as she would work night shifts), and me. My dad used to eat with us too before he left us that has been a long time. Anyway… As Takumi started to place plates, silverware, glasses and the food on the table, I took my seat on the dinner table and so did Takumi shortly.

I looked at him eat before I started to eat my own. Knowing what I might be thinking he said, "Don't worry it is not drugged or so, go a head and it."

"Good, you like it." He seemed to have read my face as I was enjoying the food. The spaghetti and meatballs he made with the sauce was delicious. I always enjoyed eating Japanese food but this time it was the first time I ate Italian food. I always wanted to try it but since we were on limited budget I never got the chance to.

It was also frustrating to me that he was able to guess what I was thinking, which was annoying.

While we were eating Takumi asked me how I got here and where I was working and all. Even though I gave him the answers to his questions, I did not reveal all of it. I knew that he gave me food and allowed me to stay at his place, but he was still a stranger and I did not trust him.

After we ate, I helped cleaning the dishes. He insisted that I should leave it, but it was my decision not to. I told him that he gave me food and in return I would help cleaning the dishes. While I was washing the dishes, I kept looking over my shoulder as I had a doubt that he might come from behind and do something. Every time I turned around he stayed the same. His back was facing me and he was watching news. After I got done with the dishes I sat down on the sofa, but not next to him.

"Well it is already late. I am going to sleep now. You can take the bed and I will sleep here on the sofa."

"No. I will sleep on the sofa and you will sleep on your bed. Even though you are being nice to let me stay the night, it does not mean that you have to be so nice."

What did he think of himself? I was not gonna fall on the being nice trick.

"It's okay, I can sleep on the so-" Takumi started to repeat his statement but I cut him off.

"I told you. I am sleeping on the sofa." I snapped

"Okay then." He threw his hands up in defeat and left.

I lay down on the sofa and was trying to calm down. How could the company do such a big mistake? I needed to talk to them and ask them. I did not care if they would give me an apartment that is not as good as this one, but I could not lose the job offer. I needed that job not for me but for mom and Suzuna.

My thoughts were interrupted with a Good Night coming from the bedroom and mumbled the reply. With that I fell asleep, but tried not to fall asleep completely. I still had doubts that the he might do something. But, after sometime I couldn't stay awake; my eyelids started to fall and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with the bright light on my eyes. As I took in my surroundings I panicked, where was I? And then everything came back to me what happened yesterday and I frowned.

I looked around where the stranger was, but found the apartment completely empty. I went into the kitchen to drink water when I saw breakfast on the dinner table with a note. On the note it was written " I am already at work and made you breakfast. You can thank me later for that. Go to the company and ask the companies' Manager how this confusion happened and I am sure he knows the answer. Anyway, have a good day and make sure you meet me before you leave. –Takumi"

I quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. When does this person wake up? I still had time, as I was supposed to start work at eight. I quickly ate the breakfast, which was delicious and got dressed. I obviously had time to enjoy the breakfast and get dressed slowly, but I knew that it would take me time to find the office. I went out of the door and started to push the down button on the elevator. I waited couple minutes when I realized that the elevator might be still not be fixed yet. Great, now I have to take the stairs all the way down again. Well, that is not a big problem for me. On my way out I smiled at the receptionist, but she seemed to not care.

* * *

I finally got to the company after two wrong turns. The building was very tall. It might have been one of the tallest buildings in the city. As I entered the building I knew that I had never seen a building like this before.

As I walked in I there was a medium sized water fountain in front of me. Behind it was a long receptionist desk with five people working there. On the right side there were elevators and stairs to go to each floor and on the left side there was a small cafeteria for the staff and like a waiting area for people who might be waiting for others.

I did not wait a second and went straight to the receptionist. As I was about to stop and talk, the lady looked up and gave me a fake smile and asked me how she could help me.

"I need to talk to the Manager of this company as I am a new employee here and I also have some problems related to my living space." I tried my best not to sound frustrated at the last part as she clearly could not do anything about it and I also did not wanted to give bad impressions.

"Misaki Ayuzawa Right? Mr. Walker, the CEO, is already expecting you. Just take the elevator to the top floor."

I quickly thanked her and made my way to the elevator. As I was pushing the last floor button I was thinking why Mr. Walker was expecting me? Maybe I was a new employee and he wanted to see me or so.

The first thing that I noticed as soon as the door elevator door opened was the big room with white marble flooring. The windows were all floor length and showing a magnificent view of the city. Near the back of the window was the office desk with the back of the chair facing me. Before I went any closer to the desk and started to talk to the CEO, I decided to quickly see my surroundings. It's just a habit so I know what to do in difficult situations.

On the left side of the office there was a small cabinet with files and on the top were some books. On the right side there was another office desk but slightly smaller and tilted to the right about a 45 degree angle. And in both corners were two flower plants.

Before I could look even more my thoughts were interrupted with the person sitting on the chair turning around and giving me a grin, which annoyed me.

The only thing that I could manage to say was a YOU with a question mark and in return I heard "Yes, me."

* * *

So what do you think guys? Let me know then :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Thank you for the reviews and reading the story :) Sorry that it takes time to update the story... Thank you again for your patients.

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters :)

* * *

Why did this all kept happening to me? I never did anything wrong in my entire life. I always respected elder people; I always did the things my mother asked me to do…. I don't lie; okay on some occasions I do, but not always! Then why was this happening to me? WHY?

Taking a deep breath I started talking. "H-Hold on, you are Takumi Usui, not Mr. Walker. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh my mistake, I must have forgotten to say the Walker in the end. I like to keep it simple. And for what I am doing here, if you are smart you should already know."

This person was clearly testing my patients. I was really close to explode and to punch this person in the face. But then I stopped, as I had to think about Mom and Suzuna.

Reminding myself not to snap, I calmly asked "A mistake? Why did you not tell me earlier that you are going to be my boss?"

"Just like that, for fun." And with that he just gave me a stupid grin.

"Hold on, since you already knew that I am a female then how dare you to ask me to be your roommate?" I did not care if he was a CEO of a stupid company or so, I still had to ask him that question.

"Oh come on, I am the CEO of a company. I do not need a roommate. Why would I need one?"

"Then how come I got a key to your apartment?"

He looked at me and then bent down to take something out from the drawer. He looked for a while and then took out a yellow file and placed it in front of him. He gestured me to come and take a look at the file.

I started to walk toward the desk, but was alert that if something happened I was able to defend myself and find a way to escape.

I picked up the file and opened it. In there was my application for the job in there. I gave him a confused look.

"Go on take a look at it." He said calmly.

"What is there to look?"

Ignoring my question, he gestured to me to look again. I started to look again and this time I read each line that I filled out. Then I saw it. I could not believe it that I made that stupid mistake. Instead of checking the box for female, I checked the box for male. I remember I was so excited for the job offer and opportunity that I filled out the application in hurry that I did not check the application twice. I was afraid that if I was late in submitting the application that I might not get the job. And now I had to regret for that mistake.

Seeming to see that I figured out my mistake, he went on. "First of all it was your mistake as one small mistake led to this. Second I did assign a different apartment in the same building for this person. But, when I saw that it was a female who had filled out the application I called the receptionist and requested her to give you the key to my apartment."

"When did you figure out that I was a female? I never met you before."

"Think again, remember when you bumped into me and asked for the address?"

Urgh, why did I bump into him? Know was not the time to think about this.

With him knowing who I was and all, why did he do this? Seeming to read my thoughts as usual he started to speak again.

"I wanted to see what kind of an applicant you are. I had send out applications and many female applicants responded. Usually they would not react in a way you did and that caught my attention."

"What do you mean not react in a way I did? And I also do not care if I got your attention or not, but I am clearly lea-"

"Don't even think about leaving Miss Ayuzawa." His sudden coldness surprised.

I did not want all of this. I just wanted to leave and go back home. "Why can't I, if I do not like the job I can just leave."

He looked at me for a second and then leaned toward the table with his hands neatly folded on the table.

"Just read the conditions, will you?"

Without wasting a time I quickly flipped to the conditions and read them. Since it was an online application printed, it took me some time to actually read the conditions.

Besides getting a good salary, an apartment, and other small conditions, I read that I was not allowed to quit the job within 2 years unless the CEO himself fired me! If I left the company within that period I would owe the company money, which meant more debt or the company would think of another way of punishment.

Seeming to understand my silence, the jerk went on. "As you see you had agreed to these conditions and signed them yourself. I have nothing to do with this."

This was getting too much and I did not care anymore what was happening.

"Are you kidding me, who reads these conditions anyway? Should not this condition be the first thing a person reads, rather than it being somewhere in the middle?"

"Well you cannot blame me for this. It was your duty to read all of it and for me it does not matter as you agreed to these conditions." Knowing that he had the advantage he just gave me a wicked grin and leaned back.

I still kept giving him the death glares and he seemed to ignore them. He just gestured to me to sit down. With nothing else to think of I just sat down and looked at the file in my hand.

There was a silence for couple of minutes and then he started to talk again.

"You can go back to the apartment and think carefully about this. You clearly have no other options than to work for me or do you want to have another debt? The debt will be larger than the debt you already have and I am afraid your mother and you will not be able to clear all this debt by yourself as long as you live."

Getting my attention back again I asked him how he knew about the debt we had.

"Since you are an employee here I have to check the backgrounds of my employees to see if they have any bad records or so."

Without saying anything I just stood up and made my way back to the elevator. I was so ready to leave this place.

"Are you going back to the apartment?" he quickly asked.

This time I just snapped and let out the frustration. "Of course I am going back you jerk. Where else can I go?" I did not care if I was supposed to do that or if it was rude. I just could not handle the smirk on his face

"Glad to here that and I will meet you later in the apartment. Let me know your decision then. Do you want the job or do you want that debt?" He just gave me a grin and went back to his work.

….

All the way back to the building I kept thinking about the event that just happened. I mean how did I make that stupid mistake. I really wanted to punch something really bad. Then I remembered that I had not talked to mom since I left and I had told her I would call her.

I quickly went to the nearest phone booth, put in some coins, and dialed the number. After some time Suzuna picked up the phone and asked me a ton of questions. I told her that I was calling her from a phone booth and did not have much time to talk. She quickly updated me that somehow the debt was all cleared and some people were over to renovate the house. Mom was at the supermarket to get some groceries and dinner for the night. Hearing how happy Suzuna and her mom were, I considered thinking carefully about this job. I quickly said my goodbye and made my way back to the apartment.

I somehow knew that the debt was cleared by that stupid jerk and if I did not agree to the conditions he would double the debts, which would cause huge problems.

…..

I made it back to the building before noon and made my way to the stairs when I heard the receptionist calling my name.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, the elevator is working perfectly fine now and you do not have to take the stairs this time."

I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it was 10:15 a.m. I turned around and went to her desk.

"Did you not say that the elevator would be fixed by noon, but there is still time for the electrician to come?"

She gave me a polite smile, by now I knew it was a fake smile, and answered my question. "Oh, the elevator was not even broken. These were orders of Mr. Walker. The elevator has been working perfectly fine."

Know completely loosing my cool I just turned around without saying a goodbye and took the stairs instead of the stupid elevator. I was so going to punch this jerk in the face. I do not care if he is rich or a stupid CEO.

I opened the apartment door and made my way to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and sat down on the couch. After calming down and carefully thinking, I knew what I had to do and sat back waiting for that alien to come.

* * *

So how was it? Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

Thank you guys for the reviews and reading the story, I really appreciate it :) Sorry for updating so slow, but I will try now to update as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters and there might be some OOC :) And if you feel that the plot seems similar to another one, then it is a coincidence.

Enjoy the story :)

* * *

After going through my plan again, I quietly waited for that person to get here. I just have to make sure that everything goes as planned. I cannot afford to make any mistakes.

After some time, which seemed forever, I heard a familiar rattle at the door. I quickly walked toward the door to take him by surprise and …

**BAM**

"Oww, Jeez that hurt. Why did you do that?"

Shoot, I punched him way harder than I intended to. Oh well, he deserved it.

"Because of all the things you did, what did you expect that I would welcome you with open arms?"

"Yeah I would have preferred the second option…"

Still holding onto his left eye and walking really slowly he started to make his way to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

With a triumphed grin I walked behind him and sat on one of the chairs at the counter and watched him carefully, to see what his next step would be.

"Unbelievable. You punch someone in the eye, kick them in the groin, and you just grin?" With a disbelieving expression on his face he kept rubbing the ice pack on his eye.

"Why didn't you tell me that the elevator worked perfectly fine?"

Even though I know what the answer would be, I still wanted to hear it through his stupid mouth.

"Just like that, for fun." Even though he was in pain and he might feel that his eye started to turn blue-purplish, he still kept smiling back at me like an idiot.

"You and your "just like that, for fun" statement. I feel like giving you another black eye."

He held up his hands in defeat and made himself a drink. I too got up and poured myself a glass of water. After the adrenaline rush I needed to cool down.

With me punching him in the face and kicking him in the groin my plan officially started, but looking at it now I feel bad.

NOPE, I cannot feel bad for him. I have to get out from this mess. If I cannot leave then I will make him want me to leave. I will make his life so miserable that he will beg me to get out of his life.

"I did not know that you had such power? You do not look like a girl that would get angry easily or go around and punch innocent people and ruin their handsome faces."

**Cough Cough**

I chocked on the water and started to laugh.

"Hahahaha, Innocent, you, and handsome? Hahahaha that is a nice joke!" I couldn't help it and just laughed on him for saying that. Him and innocent? Yeah right.

"Ouch, Miss Ayuzawa, you surely know how to hurt someone's feelings."

Finally after some time I was able to relax and get back on drinking water.

While I was drinking I made the mistake in looking up. The idiot was starring at me with a disbelieving look.

"What?" I put in enough effort to at least let him know that I was irritated.

"I have never seen you laugh like that before. So unexpected."

I quickly wiped off the smile from my face and resumed to finish my drink.

With changing the topic he went on.

"Are you hungry?"

I looked up at him again and just starred at him for a second.

"Are you serious? I just punched you in the face and gave you a black eye. Not only that, I kicked you in the most sensitive spot of yours. Instead of throwing me out of the house, you are asking me whether I want to eat something or not?"

"Yes. I am making myself something to eat, because I am hungry and as a human being I need to eat in order to live. And for the black eye, I did deserve it. And if for some reason I cannot be a father I at least know whom to blame. Just because of a little thing, why should I throw you out?"

A little thing? Is this guy for real? Even though I did all these bad things he has still humor. Just wait I am going to make your life miserable, you will be sorry for ever having me in your life.

…

He did not even wait for my reply and just started to cook.

We ate in silence and did not talk at all. Like yesterday the food tasted delicious, but I did not want him to know that I enjoyed the food, so I just silently ate the food and ignored him. I took the dishes and washed them for him like yesterday. As I cleaned the dishes he sat on the couch and looked like he was thinking about something serious.

After cleaning up, I sat opposite from him on the couch and waited for him to talk. His silence was more creepy and intimidating than his talking or smirking face.

After some time the idiot finally started to talk.

"So, what did you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Are you going to accept the offer or do you want the debt to be double?"

He leaned back put his right foot over his left knee and both hands neatly folded in front of him.

He clearly knew the answer that I could not afford to get another debt and on top of that the amount would be double. I can't let mom and Suzuna go through the trouble; he obviously wants to hear the answer from my mouth.

Taking a deep breath I looked up at him, showing him no facial expressions, as I do not want him to read my thoughts.

"I will accept the offer, b-"

"I knew you were smart enough to think it through, how could you let go of such a good opportunity?"

He looked at me for a second and slowly his mouth started to lift up in a ridiculous smile. Without letting me finish my sentence he interrupted me.

Is he even a CEO? Does he not know it is rude to interrupt someone? I am sure he finds it rude when someone interrupts him, but not if he interrupts someone.

With a cold stare I went on.

"Yeah, I was not finished yet. Don't you know it is rude to interrupt someone?"

With that his grin widened even more. Was I entertaining him? What is it that is amusing him so much?

"I am very sorry, please go on." He gestured with a gentle hand movement to go on.

"So as I was saying; I will accept the offer, but as you said that if for some reason you fire me within these two years I will just leave. So you will not double the debt, right?"

"Right, everything will go back to normal. But why would I want to fire you?"

He clearly seemed confused, as to why I was asking him something like that suddenly. Good, he does not know anything about my plan and I can proceed with my ideas.

"Just like that" It was very hard to keep my grin hidden from him. I know I am going to succeed in my plan and then the look on his face will be worth seeing.

"Well, if that is cleared you can now move into your own apartment. I will help you with the move." He stood up and took off his coat to relax.

"Apartment? What do you mean?" Now it was my turn to be confused. What did he mean by my own apartment? Where was I going?

"Miss Ayuzawa, don't you want your own apartment? Are you scared to stay by yourself? If you are just let me know and you can stay here with me."

"Are you serious, why would I be scared to live on my own?"

I knew that he was making fun of me, but I didn't want him to know how irritated I was with the statement. Without looking at him I just stood up and made my way over to the closet to get my clothes quickly. Within minutes I had everything packed and was ready to go.

Without waiting for him I made my way to the door to put on my shoes.

"Hold on, I am coming with you." Ignoring him completely I pushed the down button on the elevator.

He made it in time before the elevator doors started to close.

With an irritated look he said, "I told you to wait."

I just chose to ignore him and wanted to push the number for the main floor. Before I could push the button, the idiot pushed the number twenty-four. With that the elevator started to move and within minutes we had arrived our destination.

"Why did you push twenty-four instead of one, the main floor?"

"Because your apartment is on that floor. You are getting the apartment from the company and will stay here while you work for the company." He just took my luggage and made his way over to the door of my new apartment.

Searching for the key in his pockets he looked at me. "Well I did not say that the apartment would be in another building, did I?"

I could have said a lot of things, but chose not to. He finally got out the key and opened the door.

As he pushed open the door he welcomed me in.

"Welcome to your new apartment."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

As he opened the door both of our mouths fell open. Will there be ever moments in my life that will be normal?

* * *

Please Review and let me know how it was... Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

First of all I would like to apologize for updating late, as I was on family vacation for about a month. Sorry…

Second… I would like to let you know that I am not going leave the story just like that. I will keep updating but there can be times where it will take time and I want to apologize for that in advance.

Third… Thank you for liking the story and reviewing, I get really excited when I read the reviews… Thanks.

Also… I am slowly starting to run out of ideas, if any of you wants to suggest something let me know in the review

So without any further delays… Let's get to the story

* * *

"What happened here? Should we call the police?" I asked the person in front of me.

We were still standing in the apartment and looking around. As soon as we opened the door, I saw that the whole apartment was a mess. Plates and glasses were lying shattered on the floor, the couch was ripped open, the TV was broken, and the bedroom did not look good either. In short the place looked like a war zone.

"I do not know. No need to do that, I already called down at the receptionist and told her." I heard him say behind me

When did he make that call? Anyway,…

I was still looking around to get an idea what might have happened here. Was it a robbery? Or what?

I sat on one part of the couch, which had survived and looked up at him.

"What should I do now?"

"I have an idea, but I am not sure if I should share it with you or not."

"Just tell me!"

With one glace around the room he turned around and began telling me his idea.

"Since the apartment is a mess, you obviously do not have anywhere to stay."

He held up his hand to let me know not to interrupt him, because I was about to tell him that I could stay at a hotel. As if reading my mind he continued to say,

"I know you are thinking to get a Hotel room, but that won't happen cause as I told you yesterday all the Hotels around here are booked because of the conference, which should last for a week or so. What I want to suggest is that you can stay at my place for couple days until the apartment is repaired and back to normal."

I grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the door. "Okay, let's go."

I was at the door waiting for him to come, when I turned around and saw him looking at me in shock.

"What?"

"I.. umm.. nothing. It's just that you just agreed without a fight."

Through gritted teeth I began to say, "I am tired and just want to go to bed. Don't think I am not angry or pissed, because I am, but I have not the strength for it right now. If you won't hurry up now, I will surely get mad."

Without waiting for a reply I waited in front of the elevator to come, while he closed the door and then waited silently next to me. When the elevator came we quietly stepped in and made our way back to his apartment.

As soon as we entered the apartment I left my suitcase near the door and made my way to the kitchen. I got myself a glass of water, went to the sofa, and said good night letting him know that I am not feeling like talking and want to be left alone. He got the idea and just replied to my good night he left.

I drank the water and lay on the couch and starred at the ceiling, thinking of yesterday, today, and what just happened .

Gosh, this was very tiring. I thought of my plan again, which was to try to do badly at work and him to fire me and then I could go home and this madness would be over. Besides that now I also should try to find another place to stay. Maybe someone might be renting an apartment or so. I was so hoping for that to work out because I don't want to stay with this idiot until the apartment was back to normal. Who knows how much time that would take?

I still can't believe how the apartment got in such a mess. It cannot be a robbery, because nobody lived there and there weren't valuable items there and security is very high and the receptionist would have noticed something. I have to find out what happened down there.

* * *

Just like yesterday the person left before I woke up and left breakfast for me. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and ate my breakfast quickly. Even though I knew now the way to the company, I had to make a quick stop somewhere.

On my way down I stopped at the twenty-fourth floor and checked the door. If it was a robbery either the door would be damaged or the lock. As I checked the door and the surroundings, I found nothing out of the place. Everything seemed untouched and nothing looked messed up. So how did someone get in there? Either he or she was very good at what they did or they got help from someone.

Before I left I made my way to the receptionist and I asked her quickly if she had seen a stranger come in or noticed something weird. She just said that no stranger entered the building, as security would not let him or her enter. Other than that she did not bother to say anything else.

I was not convinced with the answer, I quickly said my goodbye and got out of the building and made my way to work. All the way to work I thought of reasons as to what happened there.

* * *

Since I had not asked what my work was, I went to the same receptionist as yesterday and asked her what I had to do.

"Ms. Ayuzawa you will be the Secretary of Mr. Walker. The description of what you have to do will be on your desk. The log in details to the computer should be on the same paper. Just take the elevator to the same floor, as yesterday and your desk should be near his. Have a good day."

I just turned around and purposely walked slowly to the elevator. I was in no hurry to see this person quickly, I already disliked him and now I have to see him everyday, great how am I going to survive this?

I was expecting to see him as soon as the doors opened, but the room was empty. I went to my desk and sat down when I saw a note sticking on the computer. In a messy handwriting he wrote "In a meeting. Be out at 9:30 a.m. Arrange files" I looked at my watch and at the note again. Good, I don't have to see him for another 1 ½ hour.

On the desk, as the receptionist said, there was a description of what I have to do and the log in on the top left corner of the paper. I had to just make appointments, cancel them, arrange files and paper work, remind him of meetings, prepare the conference room get him food and so on. Since I was the president of my high school I had to do similar tasks, so this shouldn't be that bad. The only bad thing was that I have see him everyday! Urgh.

Without thinking more about him I went back and started to put in appointments in the computer and arranging files. Still enjoying the time alone.

I got carried away in work that I did not realize how the 1 ½ hour flew by. I looked up just in time when the elevator door opened and he stepped out making his way to his desk with an annoyed expression on his face.

Great. This will be a long day.

* * *

Sorry again for taking such a long time to update.

Please Review and let me know how it was... Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. I am sorry it took so long, but this semester at school was very difficult. But…I made it :)

A quick question…. Is anyone interested in K-pop? If yes let me know who your favorite group or person is... If you want, I will tell you my favorite K-pop artists in the next chapter.

So without any further waiting, let's begin …

Also, I do not own any of these Characters, but Hiro Fujiwara does :)

* * *

**Couple months later**

"Hey Misaki, ready for work?"

"Yep, I will be out in a second."

I quickly brushed my hair and pulled them back in a neat ponytail. I quickly grabbed my bag and heard an irritated voice coming from down the hall.

"Misaki, now!" Yup, my roommate was getting impatient.

"Coming, Coming, just a sec!" I quickly put on my shoes and was out the door.

"You sure take a lot of time these days, usually you would wake up on time and be ready before I even got done showering."

"It's because of the stupid night-shifts and suddenly working late. I am used to working till late hours and wake up early, but it's getting too much!"

"I understand."

The walk to work seemed now way shorter, as I have someone to talk to on my way and share my thoughts with.

"We are here. I will see you at lunch Misaki. Bye, have a great day."

"You too, Satsuki"

I watched Satsuki pass other workers and smiling at them. Satsuki was a very nice person and I liked her. She was the manager of the Café were I worked at and went for lunch.

I became a regular at the Café and soon became friends with the staff working there. One night I told them about my situation and without thinking twice Satsuki offered me her place to stay at. I didn't know what to say, but looking at Satsuki and how she was excited to have a roommate I said yes.

Of course the Alien was shocked, but I did not care. I was surprised when he just let me move out without any questions, which was good as I wanted to stay away from him and soon I moved in with Satsuki. I felt home being with her, she treated me like a sister and I did not complain when she would cook for us delicious food. And the moving in was just for couple more days, as I got news that my apartment was almost complete again.

I went up the elevator and sat down at my usual place. Files were already laid out for me to go over and to make appointments with clients.

As I was going over my work, I heard the elevator door open and saw a handsome man step out. He looked like a powerful businessman, as each step he took toward me he was radiating confidence and power. Even though the person seemed nice, his aura was telling a different story.

I quickly scanned the computer to look if there was an appointment I forgot about, but nothing showed up on my Calendar.

But still I greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, How can I help you?"

As he looked me in the eyes I noticed that he had a unique eye color. They were yellowish and I also noticed his hair was a pale lime green.

"Ah, yes. I am here for Takumi"

As he said those words he leaned closer and smiled looking at me. It was more of a grin than a smile. He seemed to know the alien for a long time, as he was using the first name, instead of Mr. Walker.

Before I could say anything, I heard a voice coming from the entrance of the elevator and the person turned around.

"Tora Igarashi, what a surprise." If the Alien wanted to hide his annoyance he was clearly failing at it.

"Takumi, how have you been?"

Ignoring the person, the Alien looked at me and said, "We will be in the conference room. I don't think there are any other appointments, so I don't want to be disturbed."

Without saying anything else both of them left, leaving me confused. Through the tone my suspicion was confirmed that they know each other for a long time, but obviously were not on good terms.

Well it's none of my business and went back to work. I thought of another plan to make myself fire from the job. I had tried multiple times before but they went all in vain. I know they weren't genius plans, but still I tried. I once "accidentally" spilled coffee on important files. Put too much spicy sauce on his sandwich. Ruined his watch by spilling water. But none of that affected him, so I needed a better idea.

* * *

I was working on files when I noticed that it was time for lunch. I worked another fifty minutes, so I could avoid lunch hour where the café would be packed with hungry workers. After meeting the staff at the café, I asked Mr. Walker if I could have lunch an hour later than everyone else and he agreed.

There was a benefit whenever I came one hour late for lunch and it was the staff wouldn't be as busy as they are before that and I am also able to eat lunch with them.

On my way to the café I thought about whether I should bring the Alien some lunch, but then thought about him saying not to disturb him.

Whatever, I should just concentrate on my food right now.

I was greeted with a bright smile from the staff at the Café and we all set together and talked about our day. I liked the atmosphere at the café; it was always positive and light. The relationship between the employees was not the usual work relationship; it was as if friends worked together as a team.

After eating lunch we sat together and talked about the weekend, as we still had another half an hour left before I had to go back to work. Eirka, Honoka, Subaru, and Sayu were planning on going to a party and asked Mochi, Sen, Satsuki, and I if we wanted to come along.

I didn't know what to say, as I had never gone out before and I felt nervous about the idea. Soon Satsuki convinced me into going and we started making plans were we were going to meet.

After finalizing the time and place I went right back to work and thought what I had gotten myself into. I have never gone out to party, if there was a party at college I would always avoid it, as I did not want to get in trouble. Besides I never had the time, because of work and studying.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it's been three hours since the Alien and Tora Igarashi have been in the conference room. I didn't mind at all that it was taking this long, as I hardly got time to myself at the office anymore. Now that I thought about it, this is the first time in months that I have been by myself in the office without the company of Mr. Walker.

For the first time I got done with everything and did not have anything else, maybe later, as my workday wasn't done yet. I look at the time and thought about calling my mom.

The idea seemed good and so I dialed the number to my home.

* * *

That's it guys. I know it wasn't that excited, but I am going to try to make the next chapter exciting.

Please Review and let me know how it was...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I know it has been couple months since the last update, but this semester at school has been very difficult and hard. I tried to continue with chapter 7, but I was busy every weekend with one or two classes. I have finally gotten some time to write the story.

Second, thank you for the reviews. I really look forward to the reviews. I and would like to say again that I am not going to stop the story just like that. I am going to try to finish it and keep updating on time. So thank you for your reviews and reading the story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Back to the story:

…  
It felt good talking to Mom and Suzuna after a long time. We talked for about half an hour, usually we don't get this much time, as I would be busy at work. I told mom how I made friends here and she seemed happy for me. I still haven't told her about all the mess and am not thinking about telling it to her anytime soon. I found out that the renovation at the house got done and it looked like new. Both sounded happy that I could not help smile too, maybe this job wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Even though I might not like to work here, this work is still making my family happy.

After I got done talking with her, I checked again whether I had anything else to do. There actually wasn't anything else to do for the first time, as I had already finished today's work. Good think the Alien was in the meeting and not coming up with work for me to do. Usually when I am about to get done with work, the Alien would come up to me and hand me some work. Since now getting done with work, I start the process to do tomorrow's work.

There were couple files to organize, paper to be checked and appointments to be made. I tried to only do half of the work, so I have at least something to do tomorrow and can leave early. If I was given more work, at least I would not have a lot to do. If I kept doing my work on time, I would have time to actually go to the Party with my friend. For the first time, I was looking forward to a party.

I organized the last file and looked up in time to see Takumki coming through the door and untying his tie. He just sat down, leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.

He did not say anything and just sat there in silence. He seemed tiered and annoyed, this hardly ever happens. Usually when he comes out of a meeting, he will try to annoy me or give me some work to do. It rarely happens that he just sits down in silence and do nothing. I wondered if he had eaten anything at all, since he was all day in the meeting room. My question was answered with a faint growl coming from his stomach. He did not move to get something and chose to ignore it and went back to work.

Without thinking I got up and went to the café. Halfway through the door, I decided to return and get back to work. Why do I even care whether he ate something or not. But looked back again and I felt bad for him.

_It's okay Misaki, you are just doing it because you are nice. Nothing bad with that._

…

I quickly ordered a sub and got a coke from the wending machine and went upstairs again.

He was still working when I came back and did not even look up to see that someone was approaching him.

I did not want to disturb him so I quietly sat the plate and drink on his desk and went back to work. I was about to log into my computer, when I felt someone looking at me.

The alien was staring at me with a bemused look on his face. I knew it was a bad idea to get this person food.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing." With that he kept staring at me and did not say anything else. I could feel the wheels working in his head.

"What is it?" I asked again.

Without saying anything, he got up with the food, put the plate on my desk and sat down.

"I did not know it would be so fast?"

"What?"

"I did not know that you would care so much for me and feel the same way! It's kinda touching."

"I don't know what you are talking about? Why would I care for you?"

"We have been spending so much time lately, got to know each a little bit, and now the food. You started to care for me and can't see me hungry, can you now?" he smiled.

"I don't care whether you are hungry or not and I was just doing my work, not trying to get to know you. And I always bring you food, remember that's my job?"

Is this person out of their mind? Did something happen during the meeting that has made him go mad. Why is he behaving so strange and here I thought that he was not in a good mood?

"Well yeah you do bring me food when I say it, but you never brought it on your own before."

Before I could say anything he continued to talk.

Whether you believe or not, but you have been attracted to me since day one. I could see it in your eyes. I mean look at me, I am not bad looking."

As he said those lines he moved closer and I moved back in my chair.

"Umm, you got the wrong idea. Could you please let me work in peace?" I tried to avoid his eyes and looked behind him, wishing someone would come in and help me.

"Don't deny it. Do you think I have not noticed your little attempts to get my attention?"

What is he talking about? Is he meaning when I spilled the coffee on the files and water on his watch? He calls those firing attempts my way of getting his attention, because I like him?

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Come on Misaki it's alright. We will hide it from the others, it will be our own secret. Our own world!" He walked around the table and stopped before my desk and took my hand in his hand.

The sudden action startled me. What was happening? This was all strange.

"I was waiting for the right time to come. I have been waiting patiently for you to finally realize your feelings for me. I am glad I did not have to wait so long."

I quickly stood up and tried to make some distance between us. Before I could take a step back he hugged me.

"Let go of me."

"It's okay. I know you wanted to hug me too."

I pushed him back and took couple steps back.

"You got it all wrong. I do not like you in that way. I actually do not like you at all. I-I was just trying to make you get angry at me and then fire me. I think you got the wrong idea." I quickly said.

With that he turned around and went back and sat down. He crossed his legs, leaned back, and just grinned at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. I did not know you would confess so fast. I am kinda disappointed, I wanted to see how far this would go. I knew you did not like me, but I did not think that you were trying all those things just to get me fire you. Impressive."

What? All that just to make me confess? My heart was racing with anger. I curled my hands in a fist and tried controlling myself from hurting someone. I did not even realize that I just confessed my attempts. I was about to scream at him, but then thought well it's all good, now he will surely fire me.

He continued talking, "Now I will make sure not to fire you, you are an interesting thing Miss Misaki, very entertaining. I would advise you not to think of any other stupid things, because nothing is going to work. You will be only wasting your time. I would not care whether you come up with something, as I would actually find it entertaining, but it's your time and effort that would be wasted and thank you."

"Thank you for what?" I snapped

"For bringing my food and for brightening my mood."

"What are you talking about, how did I brighten your mood?" I wondered

"By teasing you" he simply said.

Before I could say something, he got up took the plate and went back to his desk. He looked up once and gave me a wink and started eating.

I turned around, sat down and looked at my screen and tried to think what just happened? Everything happened so quick, that nothing made sense.

…..

So what do you think? Please review

I am sorry if it's short, but I tried to write as much as I could in my free time. I do not know when the next update will be, but I am going to try doing it as soon as possible. Thanks


End file.
